paranormal activity four the marked ghost
by Kingemo879421
Summary: this Is the stories of three familys that went through real paranormal activitys and gave they souls and sprits to demons , ghost , vampires , and a cult known as the bloody marry gang thses stories has been remastered from the orginal movies of paranormal activity four , the marked ones , and ghost , if you get scard easy then please stay away this is a VBM horror story


the Titans back at home the horror returns

Damien " thank god we made it back home safe I thought we wasn't going to see this place again so since cyborg was the last person in the haunted house you get to pick the next mission and the newest member of the Titans "

cyborg " that's what I'm talking about but technically it was me , lil red , and star fire so they get picked the next members and I got a good place we can go "

Damien " OK then we'll I have nothing else to say the floor is all on you guys now "

cyborg " alright so after living American Horror story the place I want to see now is suburban Henderson Nevada the place where the real Katie and Kirsty live I wanted to relieve paranormal Activity four the second best horror movie to me legend says it's even more creeper then the 3rd one "

lil red " paranormal Activity four ? that's my shit and you thought I couldn't handle the American Horror story house that shit was a peace of cake "

star fire " yes American of the house of the haunted wasn't the scary all I told the piggy people they had me and the little red fucked the up we burned they tasty bacon looking ass alive "

batgirl " man that house was sick as fuck people was died left and right they tried to kill me but I was like it's just not happening today I told them to take they ass back to hell where they came from "

beast boy " well while you guys was in the American Horror story house me and raven had paranormal Activity from the past yo ! raven was like you think I'm scared of you I'm not scared of shit and I was like yeah bet your wanna be demon having ass can't snatch me up now mf the fight lasted for hours yo then Damien was like ayee bitch you want to scare people scare me mf and all of sudden it looked at raven and disappeared in mid air shit was sick man "

cyborg " man y'all ain't heard shit yet let me tell you what I seen in the American Horror story house so I'm just waking around in the dark checking the place out right then I went upstairs to this long ass hallway and that bitch scary teri showed up trying to creep me out and shit so we just looking at each other face to face then we got to fighting trying to kill each other and shit and out of nowhere kara from wonderland shows up and was like let's jump this bitch I got you so we started jumping the scary teri bitch then chucky came running down the hallway and flung his axe at the scary teri bitch and cut her head off then kara took the bitch soul but she didn't just take it she cremated the girl soul and turned it into Ashe's and me and chucky was like who the scary teri bitch now after all that happened we smoked some bloody marry weed and chucky said we can go to Chicago anytime and kara said we can go to Nevada anytime as well "

raven " well bb after all that had happened with you and Damien I heard the girl flora talking to this demon name Priscilla the conversation was deep flora told the demon to get rid of parent's and she wanted to be turned into a vampire and learn demonic magic then she told the demon she wanted to meet kara and join the bloody marry gang everything you seen that happen to her family was planned by flora "

Damien " wow so flora gave her soul to Priscilla and joined the bloody gang so she the one who started the fire and burned the house down with the dead bodies in it we need them on our team "

star fire " well for the next members to join our team I chose the kara from the land of wonder and the looking of the glass with her on our team we will be even more powerful than we already are "

Lil red " she has a point we can have some new powers to learn and get to see all the paranormal stuff so the person I chose was batgirl she helped me and star fire alot when we was at the American Horror story house "

Damien " alright then so it's official the newst members to join our team will be kara from wonderland and batgirl so batgirl after these next paranormal mission's you can pick any place you'd like to go "

batgirl " alright cool I'll think of some places we can go while we're on the next mission so who's saying the bvm this time ?

star fire " I'll say it hello to you all the boy's and the girls this is the message of the Waring IF YOU ARE DOING THE WATCHING OF THIS EPISODE I WILL YOU GIVE YOU SOME OF THE ADVICE THIS IS NOT THE PLACE FOR THE KID'S IF YOU BELIEVE IN PARA OF NORMAL WITH ACTIVITY'S THE DEMONICS OF DEMONS WILL DO THE HIDDEN UNDER YOUR BED AND WATCH YOU THROUGH YOU'RE MIRRORS THIS EPISODE IS RATED VBM VIOLENCE , BLOODY AND THE MURDER...enjoy the movies

paranormal Activity four kara return with Kirsty

\- the Titans teleport to suburban Henderson Nevada and they all split up and start looking around the actual house from paranormal Activity three -

October 9th , 2006 kirsty return ...

\- katie got possessed by her demon after Kirsty and kara , toby and chucky killed her later that same year they all was hanging out having a tea party -

the tea party ...

\- kara and Kirsty roll up a blunt for them to smoke it at the party and toby and chucky also smoked a blunt at the table now toby was higher then he ever been just like chucky and chucky started talking -

chucky " alright so now that we finally got Kirsty to join the gang are you ready for the chucky ritual also toby has to do it as well "

Kirsty " hell yeah I'm ready to do the chucky ritual what do I have to do ?

chucky " well first you have to do a small make out session with me and only if you We can go all the way with each other "

Kirsty " that doesn't sound so bad I think I can do that so kara am I'm old enough to become a vampire yet ?

kara " almost you have to wait five more years before you become a full vampire but I can give you vampire blood but you'll only have the strength and speed of a vampire but you want be able to get the vampire magic until your five years has went by "

Kirsty " sounds like a plan I can't wait five years hell toby didn't even posses me until I was 8 so I don't mind waiting so we're only doing the first part of the ritual ?

Kara " yeah we're only going to do the first part for right now and when it has been five years all your powers will kick in at once "

Kirsty " now that's what I'm talking about so how do you play hide the soul ?"

chucky " oh if you want to play hide the soul after we get done with the ritual I can teach you my spell and you can send your soul to anyone you want and posses them but the human's will attack you and when they do we show no mercy at all times "

Kirsty " alright I got it I am ready to do your ritual and play hide the soul "

kara " well let's get this party started I think we did enough talking "

the chucky ritual ...

\- after the conversation they had the table kirsty went up to chucky and start making out with him then she took his clothes off and got down on her knees and sucked him off until he came hard in her mouth -

\- he then took her clothes off and got don on his knees and started eating her out until she came in his mouth then he took kara clothes off and stayed on his knees this time he sucked kara off until she came in his mouth -

\- then he stayed on his knees and continue to eat her booty out until she came in his mouth again then he ate her vagina out until she came in his mouth for the 3rd time that night -

\- he then went back to kirsty and ate her booty out until she came for the second time then kara sucked chucky off until he came for the second time -

\- finally chucky bends Kirsty over and humps her for a couple of hours until she came all over him then he pounded her vagina her and she came again then he finally pulled out -

\- kara came over and bent chucky over and pounds his ass for awhile then she came inside of him and pulled out -

\- kara then had a long make out session with Kirsty and finally chucky did the soul switching spell and Kirsty looking like she was more powerful then she already -

five years later in 2011 ...

\- Kara was at the next door neighbor house and she had killed the mother of the boy name Robbie and she was sent to a hospital because the police said she a psycho Robbie was at the next door neighbor back yard in the tree house and said his teddy bear was damn near 100 year's old -

\- alex was on her computer talking to ben all of sudden she heard a door open and Robbie rises up from the floor while chucky shows up behind ben and slashed his head clean off his neck later that night Robbie stares at alex while she sleeps and fades out the room all of sudden -

\- Alex then went to the kids play house and her brother Wyatt star telling her about his new friend named toby -

Alex " so who is this new friend you guys been hanging out with ?

Wyatt " I been hanging out with Robbie friend toby he told me he will be visiting me every night and wants to make a deal with me "

Alex " did he say what kind of deal ?"

Wyatt " he hasn't told me yet but he said he will let me know when he ready to make the deal "

Robbie " yeah that's my best friend I talk to him every night but we can't tell you what the deal is because he hasn't told us yet "

Alex " ok then we'll when you guys find out let me know I might want to be part of it "

Robbie " well that's not our decision he has to come to you when ever he feels like the time is it toby will come visit you to "

Wyatt " yeah just be on the lookout for him be careful what you say he could be listening then you'll be in trouble "

Alex " I want tell mom and dad I'll keep your little secret safe you want here a word from me "

\- later that night they turned on the Xbox and start recording they self all of sudden they seen a video of katie getting killed by chucky and kara and Kirsty was buring her soul then all of sudden the screen on the TV went black -

night # 3

\- alex Show's her dad the video and thought it was funny then they set up camera around the house -

\- Robbie and Wyatt was running in the kitchen like they was crazy that night -

\- then alex was in the kitchen making a sandwich then she went upstairs to her room all of sudden a loud train turned on and scared the shit out of her she then see a line of toys that was going to a closet and Robbie came out the closet and start talking to her -

Robbie " Alex I need to talk to you about something for real "

Alex " what do you want to talk about Robbie did Wyatt do something to you ?"

Robbie " no he didn't do anything to me but your doing something to us you need to take those fucking video cameras down he doesn't like you filming us he said if you don't stop soon he will buss a cap in your ass "

Alex " the fuck you mean he doesn't like me filming y'all did Wyatt say that to you and it wasn't my idea our dad put those fucking cameras up so if he going to buss a cap in some one ass it should be him "

Robbie " all I know is he said he gonna buss a cap in who ever ass and I'm not talking about Wyatt you'll find out soon "

night 6 ...

\- the next night alex sees a bunch of cars at Robbie house and she went up to it then she ran back home but was stop by a lady in a black outfit then the screen went black -

the next day the fight with toby

\- Wyatt was in the house playing around all of sudden the chairs begin moving in front of him he then threw his bike at the chair but the chair fades out the room like it wasn't even there and he was looking confused after the fight with the ghostly chair alex and ben was in the front room all of sudden they heard noises coming from upstairs when they saw Wyatt he showed them a green symbol glows on his back and start talking to alex -

Wyatt " we told you he didn't like you filming us but your ass didn't listen so now you're going to get a cap in your ass soon you see this m glowing on my back yeah that means I'm part of the bloody marry gang mf "

Alex " the bloody marry gang ? how the fuck did you join that ? and who the fuck you and Robbie keep talking about is there someone in this house I don't know about ?"

Wyatt " I can't tell you how you all that that's private information but I can tell you this heifer if you don't take thoes god dam video cameras down he will buss a mf cap in your ass "

Alex " I will take the god dam video cameras down when I fucking feel like it and you tell who ever the hell in this house he can kiss my mf ass if they don't like fuck him and you tell that bitch I said that who ever the fuck him is "

Wyatt " you shouldn't have said that now you're going to pay when the time comes I have nothing else to say to you bitch "

\- the next day alex and Ben got on the computer and looked up the meaning of the bloody marry gang and how to join it as well they found out that it was a vampire cult that is also a gang and to join the cult you have to go through a ritual you have to get pleased by the vampire that will take the human Blood's then gives them the blood of a vampire after they complete the first part of the ritual they will look in a bathroom mirror and say a bloody chant and she will come take the human soul and they will be possessed with vampire Power's -

\- after they got done reading the information about how to join the bloody marry gang they then read about what it means the information says that once you fully join the gang you have to go to monopoly city and play a game of monopoly for about five years then they will be a full vampire -

\- later that night Robbie and Wyatt goes to Robbie house and alex goes to the house with them and meets his mom and has a full conversation with her -

Katie " hey alex thanks for taking care of Robbie for me while I was in the hospital "

Alex " no problem but I wanna tell you that he was doing alot of cussing around Wyatt I thought you should talk to him about that "

Katie " and I need to talk to you about something as well BITCH IF YOU TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR FOR GOD I WILL HUNT YOUR TALL GRAFT LOOKING ASS DOWN AND BLOW YOUR MF BRAINS OUT YOUR GOT DAMN HEAD HEIFER YOU FEEL ME ? NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GOD DAMN HOUSE "

\- Alex then left the house forgetting about Wyatt and ran back home fast as she could and the screen went black -

the next day ...

\- holly was in the kitchen cutting up some vegetable all of sudden the knife vanished within mid air later that night Wyatt tells alex he had a conversation with Katie and how his old family are coming to get him and Robbie back and that his name is not alex is his real name is hunter -

Wyatt " Alex I need to tell you something now that Katie told me "

Alex " go ahead you know you can tell me anything you wanna tell me is it about the bloody marry gang you joined ?"

Wyatt " no it's not about that is more serious then what you think it is she already knew we were coming to his house she told me me and Robbie was adopted by your family and my name is not this mf Wyatt you speak of my name is hunter god dammit and my first family are coming to take me back home soon "

Alex " OK Wyatt whatever you say you believe what you wanna believe I'm not going to tell you what your fucking name is if you say it's hunter then ima start calling your ass hunter you wanna know what Katie told me ? "

Wyatt " what she say ?"

Alex " she told me if I ever talk to Robbie like that again she'll hunt my ass down and blow my mf brains out and I don't want that happen so you do what you wanna do "

the next day ..

\- Wyatt went down stairs and stared arguing with toby telling him his name is Wyatt and it's not hunter -

toby " HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT YOUR GOD DAMN NAME IS WHEN YOU WERE BORN KATIE NAME YOU HUNTER SO IM GOING TO CALL YOU HUNTER I DON'T KNOW THIS MF WYATT YOU SPEAK OF "

Wyatt " MY GOD DAMN NAME IS NOT HUNTER AND IF IT WAS ONLY KATIE CAN CALL ME THAT GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE FOR I BUSS A CAP IN YOUR ASS "

\- Wyatt was in the bathroom taken a bath with holly then they started making out with each other for awhile after they got done making out holly stared sucking him off until he came in her mouth then he ate out her vagina until she came in his mouth again then he ate out her ass and made her come for the 3rd time then she jerked him off until he came in her mouth again when they got done she got out the tub and told him to dry off and get dressed and she went down stairs to get dressed -

\- all of sudden Wyatt gets pulled in the tub and gets possessed by toby then he rise out the tub with demonic black eyes -

\- holly went into alex room and gave her some pills that will put her to sleep but before she went to sleep they decided to make out with each other after they got done making out holly ate out alex ass and made her come in her mouth then she ate out alex vagina until she came in her mouth now alex was eating out holly vagina until she came in her mouth then she ate out her ass until she came again alex told holly she was getting sleepy and she got dressed for bed and so did holly then she went to her room after she got dressed -

\- later on that night Wyatt went in her room and pulled the covers off her she started making out with him and when they got done making out she sucked him off until he came in her mouth then he ate out her vagina until she came in her mouth then he ate her ass out and made her come in his mouth after that she told him to hump her and he pushed his member in her ass and humped her for about 20 mins and he came in her ass hard then he pulled out and pushed his member in her vagina and humped her for about 30 mins and made her come on his member and he pulled out of her then she jerked him off until he came in her mouth for the second time and then the screen went black -

night 12

\- Katie went to the house Wyatt was staying at and she had a conversation with him telling him he was almost ready to become a vampire and part of the bloody marry gang -

Katie " ok Wyatt your almost ready to become a vampire and join the bloody marry gang I'll let you know when the time is right but we need to get rid of that bitch alex "

Wyatt " I'll make sure we get rid of her I told that bitch if he doesn't take those video cameras down I was gonna buss a cap in her ass and Robbie told her the same thing but the bitch didn't listen "

Katie " well that just means she'll have to pay what she owes I told that heifer if she went off on Robbie again I'll hunt her ass down and blow her god damn brains out so she never took the camera down then we will just have to put her ass down and her bitch ass parents to "

Wyatt " alright you go for alex and me and Robbie will go for her parents and holly if she try some dumb shit I'll fuck her ass up to "

\- Alex went to the garage door as it open by it self then went to close it and it opened again then went under the door and it crashed down locking her in it and smoke rise up in the car and almost killed her but she drove the car through the garage she tried to tell her parents what happened but they didn't believe her and thought she was crazy -

the next night ...

\- Doug was downstairs watching tv on the couch then he hears something creeping in the kitchen he was trying to see what was going on all of the sudden the knife that vanish in mid air flung to the video camera screen and broke the entire computer then he went to go find alex to tell her he believed her and went to go talk to her about everything that has been happening in the house -

Doug " hey alex you remember that knife you told me about a couple days ago ?

Alex " yeah what about it I told you it vanished in mid air right out my hand "

Doug " I believe you because it just fell from the ceiling and broke my whole damn computer so when Wyatt was telling you that he was part of the bloody marry gang and that his real name was hunter and Katie told him his old family wanted him back and Wyatt and Robbie told you take the video camera down then Katie said she was going to buss a cap in your ass all I'm saying is that Wyatt and Robbie and Katie are vampires and your there main target to kill all because of a god damn video cameras what that don't even make any sense ?"

Alex " see I told you sense Robbie came in the house all of sudden all this ghost shit start happening then I get threatened by two kids and Katie I mean I thought they was just playing games trying to scare but they were fucking series well you know what im going to kill they ass before they even think about doing anything to me "

\- while they was having dinner holly was alone by her self all of sudden she was violent flung into the ceiling then dragged her body and burned it until it turns into ashes then ben came home looking for alex but she was no where to be found he went upstairs to leave a message on her laptop then Katie rises from the floor and twisted his whole head around and broke his neck in helf -

\- Alex and Doug came home from having dinner that night Doug thought he saw holly and Wyatt and went to see what was going on alex tried to call Ben and heard his phone ringing in the closet and found his body as well then toby shows up and knocked her down she all of sudden ran to Katie house looking for Doug then she saw Katie drag his ass down the hall and she bashed his head into the wall and took his soul and cremated his body alex saw Wyatt outside and all of sudden Katie rises in front of alex and stared screaming like a demon alex ran fast as she could into the front yard Wyatt was outside in the yard holding a gun to her face she tried to run but a gang of witches and vampires was standing around her holding guns up to her she was stuck in a trap and Katie and Wyatt and the witches and vampires shot alex like a drive by all of sudden the screen went black ...

The meeting with flora and chucky

\- Back at the tea party with chucky , Kara and Kristy two new members had came to join the party and chucky started talking to them when they came in -

chucky " well look who finally showed up Priscilla and flora from roanoke the girl who got rid of her family to become a vampire and joined the bloody marry gang so with that being said are you ready for the next ritual ?

flora " yes I'm ready to play hide the soul I been waiting three years to do this ritual and I took the bloody marry gang oath "

Priscilla " yes I am ready to play hide the soul as well I will take over her soul and she will become a vampire just like Kirsty "

Kirsty " welcome to the tea party flora and Priscilla it will be great having two new members in the gang now that you two are ready to start enough talking and let's get to it "

\- as kirsty stop talking flora and Priscilla took there clothes off and went up to chucky as he was already nude flora start sucking him off until he came in her mouth then Priscilla got on her knees and start sucking him off until he came again -

\- then Kristy came over who was the older vampire and flora start to eat out her vagina until she came in her mouth then she ate out her ass until she came in her mouth for the second time -

\- now Priscilla was eating Kirsty vagina until she came again then she ate her ass until she came in her mouth again kirsty had came about eight times when they was eating her out -

\- after they got done eating out Kirsty chucky came over and bent flora over and pushed his member in her vagina and humped her for about 20-30 mins until she came all over his member then he pulled out of her vagina and pushed his member in her ass and humped her this time for about 40 mins until she came all over his member again he pulled off of her and sucked his member until it was clean and he had came in her mouth once again -

\- now it was Priscilla turn to get pleased by chucky he pushed his member in her vagina and humped her even longer than he did Priscilla maybe about 50 mins until she came on his member hard as she could then he pulled out of her vagina and pushed his member in her ass and humped her for an even longer time for about 60 mins then she came all over his member again and pulled out of her ass and she sucked his member until he came in her mouth hard as he could -

\- but it was not over yet kara had just arrived and she was going to turn both flora and Priscilla into vampires along with Kirsty help as well -

the ritual of K . K . C

\- kara went up to flora showing her fangs and slowly bit her neck sliding her fangs all the way in and started sucking all her human blood until it was non left flora was screaming the entire time until Kara put her to sleep then she bit her neck harder than the first time and gave her the blood of marry the first queen of looking glass land and her skin turn pale and her eyes turned red then kara had finally put her to sleep -

\- now it was Kirsty turn she shows her fangs to Priscilla and bit her neck and sucked all her demonic blood out of her until she passed out then she says the famous chucky spell and takes Priscilla soul and Kirsty eyes was red and Priscilla aura had rised over her body now kirsty finally had demonic magic like kara and chucky promise her but flora would have to wait a bit longer before she can get her demon powers as Priscilla soul was wrapped around kirsty kara had finally got done Turing her into a vampire -

\- once the ritual was finally over kirsty and flora stars at the screen and the camera violently start shaking and all of sudden shuts off and the movie finally ends -

raven birth mark back in February 5 , 2005

\- the Titans was in Nevada and villain name Dr light was destroying the streets by doing shooting up everything in his way until the Titans comes and start's a fight with him -

\- damien was kicking and punching him with hand to hand come back then cyborg and beast boy jumps Dr light until he couldn't move he tries to get back up but didn't see batgirl , lil red , and star fire , running up on him star fire puch him in the face hard as she could and slams his body down to the ground hard enough to break his back then batgirl dragged his body on the ground and violently broke his legs and arm's -

\- he tried to get up once again to prove he was strong enough to take on any of them until he looks at Lil red in the face he got back up and he pushed him back to the ground and start stomping his face in and dragged him back to the street not to far from the tower -

\- all of sudden raven shows up and it's gets pitch black dark and black mist surrounded Dr light then demonic smoke cover his entire body and he is in a demonic grave yard were raven snatched his fears out of his mind from his brain and his body frozed into black ice -

\- dr light body finally frozed to death and his entire body cracked the ice and his body was cremated by the mist of the ice -

back in raven room ...

\- raven was in her room that was very dark she was starting at a big clock looking at the time waiting on the next day to come -

\- out of nowhere she hears loud voices in the hallway she goes outside to the hall but no one was there she then went to the living room and it was a long table set up and decorations for her birthday party but once again no one was there in the room with her -

\- she then makes all the party stuff burns and fades out the room then went back into the hallway walking back to her room and Damien wanted to talk to her -

Damien " hey raven I know why you scared the shit out of Dr light this morning tomorrow is the day of the mark isn't ?

raven " yes at 12 am it will be the day of the mark I am part of the bloody marry gang and I have to do the ritual once a year I have to feed off a human too either kill them and take their souls or turn them over to the dark side and turn them into a demon or a vampire or if they wanted to be like a me a witch "

Damien " I'm also part of the bloody marry gang as well before I met you and the rest of the team I used to live in place where I was trained by the assassination league when I was younger they gave the mark of marry when I was three then when I turned thirteen that's when I met marry I took the bloody marry oath and she trained me to be a vampire until I was fifteen then she trained me to learn the vampire ritual four years later here we are "

raven " so you know what this means right ? now we have to feed off some one and go through the ritual together but who will we choose ?"

Damien " I say we choose lil red she will be the perfect person to have us on our side the dark side she always taken her victims blood not to mention she has her own history she is known as little red riding hood and I lived the story with her "

Raven " you have a good point if she joins our side and become part the bloody marry gang we can give the mark and we have her as a Titan for five years now so she is available to join the bloody marry gang ask her what she would like to be and tell me when ever you talk to her I have to get back to my room before 12 am "

\- raven then went back to her room and closed the door she was once again in the dark looking at the big clock on the wall now she was meditating this time she was contacted by marry the first queen of looking glass land -

marry " hello raven the time has come again your alot older now and you have all of your Power's you know what you need to do now right ?

raven " yes I know I have already found someone the ritual will be tomorrow "

marry " good I been waiting for this moment for 16 year's lil red is finally going to be a witch just like us also are you ready for your ritual ?

raven " yes I'm ready I have waited long enough for this ritual I have been practicing it since I was 14 "

\- after raven got done talking to marry she took raven clothes off in the dark and they had a make out session for awhile then raven got down on her knees and eats out marry vagina until she comes in her mouth then she eats out her ass until she came again finally she went back up to marry member and sucked it until she came in her mouth for the second time -

\- marry then lays down on the bed and raven sits on top of her member and marry humped her vagina in vampiric speed going 20 miles per hours and made raven come on her member for about five minutes then she slowly slide off her member and marry pushed her member in her ass and humped raven in vampric speed this time for 35 miles per hours witch is really fast when it comes to vampires after raven came on her for the second time she slowly slide off her member and raven sucked her until she came in mouth for the 3rd time -

\- finally marry lays raven down in the bed and she bit her neck and takes some of her blood then on the wall next to the clock marry write her symbol that is a capital "M " in a triangle and under the symbol she wrote bloody then at the bottom of the wall she wrote marry gang -

\- after she got done written the entire symbol on the wall raven hovers in the air and looked at the wall and marry and raven both says the bloody marry oath but raven suddenly screamed demonically and open her and turn her lights on then looked around her room but everything went back to normal like nothing was even there -

\- Damien then came in raven room to wake her up seen that she was still meditating once she woke up they then met the rest of the team in the basement of the tower and had a conversation with slade and robin and beast boy -

bb " what the hell are you doing back on earth Tera beat your ass and destroyed your ass and buried you six feet under how the fuck are you still leaving ?"

Slade " oh that's for me to know and for you to find out bb but I didn't come here to fight you unless you're part of the bloody marry gang ?"

bb " nawl man ian no blood and if I was you of all people should know do it look like my skin is pale to you mf ?"

slade "mf you look like Martian the man hunter from the justice league that's what you look "

bb " if I look like him then I must be his son you can't be talking about me with your microphone encomium talking ass old wanna be built as the tin man off the wizz with your no cosplay having ass -

Damien " I know you're here for me if you want to beat my ass then come beat my ass I got all day and I have stronger powers "

slade " I'm not here for you either Damien of course you're part of the bloody marry gang marry told me all about it but I'm actually here for raven because she is marked just like you and me Damien "

Damien " if you want raven then you'll have to take me to we live by the oath of marry "

raven " I will go with slade when the time comes but now it not the time so you can leave and get the fuck out of our basement ! before I buss a cap in your ass !"

slade " I didn't really come here to fight you either I need to see you and lil red in private I have a message for the both of you "

lil red " if you have a message for me I'll go alone I can handle anything by myself thank you very much "

Damien " is ok lil red I know what he wants to tell you it is important if you let him give you the massage "

slade " actually I have a better idea how about me and raven go to the tower and a conversation in private and Damien you can tell lil red the message "

Damien " that's better then what you said the first time lil red meet me down the hall not to far from raven room "

\- later that night slade was in raven in room and started talking to her about the message he had to give her but it was more of a vision they was in the world of bloody marry where the buildings was burning down people turned into stone slade then started talking to raven about what he is showing her -

slade " this is the world of bloody marry the world we live in when we take human's souls this is what happens to them today is your birthday and the day you were born once you turned sixteen you will be the next person to be the princess of the bloody marry gang all you have to do is have some one by your side to join the gang robin has joined years ago and was trained by the whole league of Asians then he was trained by the grandfather of marry to be a better fighter then he already was finally when he turned 16 he was trained by marry to become a full vampire and now we have you and lil red with her by your side the Titans will be stronger even for other demons like us so what do you say raven do you accept this message ?

raven " I accept the massage and I will become the princess of marry me and lil red will fulfill our destination we will have black clouds star a thunder storm of blood and we will create a legend people will say if you make a deal with a demon we will cut your mf head thanks for the message we will meet again soon I have a message for lil red "

\- raven then teleport to lil red room were Damien was in there with her they was about to play bloody marry but was interrupted by raven not to mention she was invited by Damien when they was talking to raven he already told lil red what the message was and they started doing the ritual -

\- lil red was standing in the middle of a pentagram she looked in the big mirror in raven room and her eyes glows red and so does raven and Damien as well raven then lot four candles around the room and lil red said bloody marry three times then raven said it three times and Damien said it three times -

\- then raven room got dark and her black aura rises over her then lil red aura rises over her as well also Damien aura rises over him as well all of sudden the candles blew out and the room got even darker this was the same type of darkness she scared mr light with marry then made the room have a violently earthquake -

\- the room was shaking so fast lil red and Damien past Show's up on the mirror when lil red was younger and was in her red riding hood day's it shows were she killed all the animals in the woods on the way to her grandma house and once she got there her grandma was violently killed by the werewolf and it almost killed her until Damien show up and together they violently attacked the wolf and burn his body and his soul as well and taken his blood like vampires -

\- then raven past shows up where she sees trigon had took over the world at one point of time he was the god of the under world until raven was trained by prist of azrath who gave her the bloody marry mark then violently killed trigon and trapped him in hell and in the diamond on her head -

\- finally marry comes through the mirror and stars right at lil red she looked back at her and nod her head letting her know she was ready to join the bloody marry gang and become a full member marry then flung her knife at her aiming at her heart and tears it out of her chest and eats it then she bent her neck and bit down on it and took all of her human blood until it was no more left then she bit down on her neck again and gave her the blood of her heart and now she has full vampire powers and strength as well -

\- after she was brought back to life she then went up to marry and sucked her member until she came in her mouth then she eat her vagina until she came for the second time then she ate out her ass and made her come for the 3rd time then marry lays down and lil red gets on top of her member and she humped her in vampric speed of 20 miles per hour pounding her ass until she came on member she slows down and marry pushed her member in her vagina and humped her even faster for 30 miles per hours in vampric speed and made her come again she slides off her member and sucked it in vampric speed going 40 miles per hours and the mark of bloody marry shows up on lil red chest near her heart -

\- finally the room stop shaking and the lights turned back on and marry start talking to lil red after they both caught there breath -

marry " welcome to the bloody marry gang lil red now you have full powers of a vampire and raven is the new princess of the bloody marry gang now we have a 3Dr queen of through the looking glass land and now we have the first princess of the gang and the first princess of vampires kara will meet you soon when the time comes she will come for you "

lil red " I'll be ready for you when the comes I am part of the bloody marry gang and if anyone fucks with us we burn they god damn soul to the fucking ground "

\- the scean then went black and the tittle shows up paranormal activity the marked one's -

paranormal activity the marked one's

june 2012 , Oxnard California ...

\- a year has gone by since the big two events happen now it has been another year for Kristy who was a full vampire by this time now she can use finally use her demonic magic like kara and chucky -

Kara " ok kristy now this is the final year you can use your demonic magic where would you like to hunt first ?"

Kristy "hmmm well I would like to go to Oxnard California I heard group of teen agers playing around with magic maybe I should scare the shit out of them and flora and Priscilla can come with me ?

kara " that sounds like the perfect place to try out your Power's what about you flora you want to go with kirsty and help her scare the hell out of people ?"

flora " I don't mind going to scare some people me and Priscilla did that all the time in roanoke it's been a minute since we played hide and seek "

Priscilla " you have a point flora and now that we both have magic powers we can really scare the shit out of people this could be a good game might be the best one yet "

chucky " oh I have to see how this goes I'll love to enjoy that two vampires and one demon and one killer doll going to play a game of hide and seek in Oxnard California shit just got real hey kara how about we do the old slash and sliced ?

Kara " I would love to do that again as well we going to scare them folks so bad they want be able to see straight "

\- they then teleport to Oxnard California and spread out in the apartments kara picked the scariest house that was there and seen the witch she heard about -

\- kara stares at the witch and the witch stares at her and started attacking kara but kara was to fast for her she faded in and out the living room each time ana tried to hit her Kara then caught her in mid air and violently breaks her left arm off her shoulder then she rips her right arm off her shoulders she then does a back flip over her head and gripped her head tight as she could and rips it clean off her neck she slammed her head down on the floor and stomped her face finally she violently snatched her heart out of chest and eats it and to end it all she sets her body on fire to burn her soul watching it comes out then she burns her soul as well -

\- Jesse and hector and his friend does the bloody marry ritual in the house kara was hidden in this time kirsty shows up and possessed Jesse's she then see two guys trys to jump him and he dropped kicked the first guy throwing his body into the vending machine and the second guy was violently killed and slammed into the wall -

\- then there other friend Oscar had climbed up to a building and throws himself off a building but before he could land chuck flung his ax straight at his neck and it sliced his head off then his body land's on a car and catches on fire -

\- the group went back to ana apartment and find a room full of pictures of Jesse , Oscar and loise then Priscilla shows up and violently killed the dog by buring it until it turns into ashes all of sudden flora shows up and took jesse blood and his soul then she disappeared like she wasn't even there -

\- out of nowhere Katie shows up and stabs ali mom then she violently stabs her dad but she disappear before anyone knew she was there -

\- Jessi then attack his grandma by pushing her down the stairs then he attack hector but violently Drag's his body down the strais and throws it into the wall hard as he could right after he did that marisol beats Jesse the death with a bat by smashing his brains out and trys to leave him on the street but out of nowhere a black van smashing into there car and Jesse soul was snatched out of his body then his body fads away and the van drives off -

\- later that night Arturo and his friend santo , hector and marisol ends up going to a house where Katie , Kristy , and her mom was killed they went into the garden and out of nowhere the bloody marry gang shows up as chucky , kara , Kristy , flora , and Priscilla -

\- chucky flung his ax at Arturo slicing his head out then kara violently smashes the falling head brains out by stomping his face in then Kristy used her demonic magic and violently snatched his heart out and eats it then cremated his body and soul-

\- now it was Priscilla and flora turn Priscilla went up to Santo and violently stabs him to death ripping his heart out of his chest then she throws his body into a glass window flora appears out of nowhere doing a backflip and landed right on his head as she crush it his brains splattered all over the wall then she takes his soul and burns it to death -

\- chucky came fleeing at mariso bashing her head violently into a glass window and he slammed her body against the wall he took a knife out and stabs her out and eats it then he lit a blunt and smokes it for about five to ten minutes and thru it at her dead body then he pours gasoline all over her body and lit a second match and burns her to death and he evily laughs and watches her soul gets burned as well -

\- out of nowhere hector is running like hell from Jesse he ran all the way upstairs trying to lock the door but Jesse savage breaks it down trying to attack hector but ran into another door but ended up going back in time and the screen went black for a split second ...

back in October 8, 2006 ...

\- Katie shows up running downstairs as Jesse and hector rushes in the house Katie has the biggest kitchen knife she could find and screamed demonically and mitch violently attacked him by bashing his head into the counter on by the sink then flung his body into a fridge and dragged it outside setting his body on fire -

\- back in the house Jesse was looking at his demon face to face who was no one other then toby Katie then goes hysterical and rushes his body into the wall and stabs him to death then Toby disappear Katie stares at the screen and the crama crashed into the screen and shuts off -

short letter by Michael / van reaper the first

Michael's letter ghost

Michael " hey you the person reading the story yeah I'm talking to you ! are you scared yet ? ...no ? OK then maybe this will scare the hell out of you ?...

\- as the screen had shut off it comes back up and Van reaper the first shows up on a stage with Michael Myers then his background dancer's of zombies comes up from the floor of the stage then grey smoke rises over the stage and turns van into a shadow figure and Michael Myers is turned into a shadow figure -

\- van snaps his fingers as he fades out the smoke dressed in a white t shirt and black pants with black boots and his hair was long down to his back with making it flow over his face -

\- he grabbed the microphone and stared singing a song called ghost of jealous by Michael Jackson and the zombies and Michael Myers start dancing as he sings the song -

van reaper sings ghost of jealous ...

There's a ghost down in the hall

There's a ghoul upon the bed

There's something in the walls

There's blood up on the stairs

And it's floating through the room

And there's nothing I can see

And I know that that's the truth

Because now it's onto me

I don't understand it

Hey

I don't understand it!

Aaow

There's a tappin' in the floor

There's a creak behind the door

There's a rocking in the chair

But there's no-one sitting there

There's a ghostly smell around

But nobody to be found

And a coughin' and a yawnin'

Where a restless soul is going

Don't understand it

Hey!

Don't understand it

Hey.

And who gave you the right to shake my family?

And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me

And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

You put a knife in my back

Shot an arrow in me!

Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy

The ghost of jealousy

There's a tappin in the floor

There's a creak behind the door

There's a rocking in the chair

But nobody's sitting there

There's a ghostly smell around

But nobody to be found

And a coughin' and a yawnin'

Where a restless soul is going

Don't understand it!

Yeah Yeah!

Don't understand it!

Your just a dog gone!

Aaow!

And who gave you the right to scare my family?

And who gave you the right to scare my baby, she needs me

And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

And who gave you the right to take intrusion, to see me?

And who gave you the right to shake my family?

And who gave you the right to hurt my baby, she needs me

And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

You put a knife in my back,

Shot an arrow in me!

Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy

A suckin' ghost of jealousy

Aaow!

And who gave you the right to shake my family?

And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me

And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

And who gave you the right to take, intrusion to see me?

And who gave you the right to hurt my family?

And who gave you the right hurt my baby, she needs me

And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?

You put a knife in my back

Shot an arrow in me!

Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy

The ghost of jealousy

Aaow

Dog gone

But there's no doubt about it, piece of mind

Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy

at the end of the song all the smoke had faded away slowly and the zombies was gone and so was Van and Michael Myers as well like nothing even happen for about five to six minutes it was completely quiet -

\- the screen then comes back on once again everything reapets on the stage with van and Michael Myers but this time van sings and even creepier song by Michael Jackson ...

Van sings is it scary ...

There's a ghost out in the hall

There's a goul beneath the bed

Now it's coming through the walls

Now it's coming down the stairs

Then there's screaming in the dark

Hear the beating of his heart

Can you feel it in the air

Ghosts be hiding everywhere

I'm gonna be

Exactly what you want to see

It's you who's haunting me

You're warning me

To be the stranger

In your life

Am I amusing you

Or just confusing you

Am I the beast

You visualized

And if you want to see

Eccentrialities

I'll be grotesque

Before your eyes

Let them all materialize

Is that scary for you, baby

Am I scary for you, oh

Is it scary for you, baby

Is it scary for you

You know the stranger is you

Is it scary for you, baby

There's a creak beneath the floor

There's a creak behind the door

There's a rocking in the chair

But nobody sitting there

There's a ghostly smell around

But nobody to be found

And a coughin' and a yawnin'

Where restless soul's spoke

I'm gonna be

Exactly what you gonna see

So did you come to me

To see your fantasies

Performed before your very eyes

A haunting ghostly treat

The foolish trickery

And spirits dancing

In the light

But if you came to see

The truth the purity

It's here inside

A lonely heart

So let the performance start

Is that scary for you, baby

Am I scary for you, oh

Am I scary for you, baby

Am I scary for you

So tell me is it scary for you, baby

So tell me is it crazy for you, baby

Am I scary for you

You know the stranger is you

Am I scary for ya

Masquerade the heart

Is the height of haunting souls

Just not what you seek of me

Can the heart reveal the proof

Like a mirror reveals the truth

See the evil one is you

Is that scary for you, baby

Am I scary for you, oh

Am I scary for you, baby

Is it scary for you

So tell me am I scary for you, baby

Am I scary for ya, baby

Is is scary for ya, baby

Am I scary for you

(I don't want to talk about it)

Am I scary for you, baby

Am I scary for you

I'm tired of being abused

You know you're scaring me too

I see the evil is you

Is it scary for you, baby

\- once the second song was over everything went black and white dimes lights points to the stage Michael Myers has faded away for the second time this time a girl in black leather shows up and looks at van he looks back at her now he's wearing black leather clothes just like her they looked at each other again then looked at the screen and stared screaming until demonically for about three minutes until music starts playing van start singing a song called scream by Michael Jackson -

Tired of injustice

Tired of the schemes

Your lies are disgusting

What does it mean

Kicking me down

I gotta get up

As jacked as it sounds

The whole system sucks

Peek in the shadow

Come into the light

You tell me I'm wrong

then you better prove you're right

You're sellin' out souls but

I care about mine

I've got to get stronger

And I won't give up the fight

With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream

You're bash abusing victimize within the scheme

You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize

Somebody please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it

Stop pressurin' me

Just stop pressurin' me

Stop pressurin' me

Make me wanna scream

Tired of tellin' the story your way

You're causin' confusion

You think it's okay

You keep changin' the rules

While you keep plain' the game

I can't take it much longer

I think I might go insane

with such confusion

Don't it make you wanna scream

Your bach abusin' victimize within the scheme

You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie

Oh father, please have mercy

'Cause I just can't take it

Stop pressurin' me

Just stop pressurin' me

Stop pressurin' me

Make me wanna scream

Break down:

Oh my God, can't believe what I saw on the TV this evening

I was disgusted by all the injustice

All the injustice

With such delusions don't it make you wanna scream

You're bash abusin' victimize within the scheme

You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize

Oh brother please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it

Stop pressurin' me

Just stop pressurin' me

Stop pressurin' me

Make me wanna scream

\- after the 3rd song was over Van stared talking. about next movie that was about to start -

van says the VBM for the next movie ...

van " I see you are still watching the movie ? waiting on the next part right ? well tell you about it this movie is known to be the creepiest one out of all four that you already seen this movie contain violence , blood , and murder and very strong language if you believe in demon's and ghost , vampires , and doll's then this movie is right for you but I must warn you it can fuck you up this is the remastered version of you haven't seen the original movies please go back and see them ... hey you made it back now you enter my dimension ...

paranormal activity the ghost dimension

back in 1988 Dennis dies ...

\- after Jesse got killed by katie in the future she then went to Nevada to get Kristy to tell her it was time to have a conversation with the priest she shows up in the house Jesse got murdered not to long ago -

\- as she shows up in the house looking for Kristy she got surrounded by chucky , kara , flora , Priscilla , and finally Kristy shows up right behind kati -

\- it was quiet for about five to ten minutes and Kristy stared asking katie questions -

Kristy " hey katie what are you doing here didn't we just see you kill Jesse ?

Katie " I did but only because he ran up on me in my house so I stabbed his ass but grand ma Los sent me here she said the priest wanted to talk to you about toby "

Kristy " what did toby do he hasn't talked to me in five years and I have my full powers so what's sup ?

Katie " I'm not sure what toby has been up to either but the priest said it was important he also said he wanted to tell you about a new ritual but I would say this bring your friends just in case something happens I don't like we all kill the priest -

chucky " so if the ritual goes wrong we kill the guy this will be my first priest now shit just got real I'll go with her just make sure she safe "

flora " this shit just serious I'll go with you guys this well be me and Priscilla second priest the first one got fuck up by Priscilla "

Priscilla " yeah we did fuck his ass up I don't trust those type of people so I'll be coming to he trys anything funny and ima rip his fucking head off "

kara " priest can be really dangerous there always trying to attack people like us so I get what Katie is saying I'll go to "

\- they then goes back to 1988 where Kristy and Katie grandma was she was in the living room killing Dennis by bending his back breaking his spine then she makes his body rise in the air and she broke his neck by twisting his head right off his neck then she slammed his body to the ground as Katie and Kristy watched -

\- they then goes up stairs to a dark room to see the priest as he tells Kristy about toby -

twenty-five years later ...

Leila meets toby ...

toby " hey Leila my name is toby and I'm going to be your new friend thanks for moving in here now I have some one to talk to but how do you feel about vampires ?

Leila " vampires are awesome I'll love to be one myself but it takes five years to become a full vampire "

toby " well yeah it takes five years to be a full vampires I can turn you into one but your family might not like a demon in the house "

Leila " fuck that toby they can't touch you but I would like to see them get scared half the death "

toby " alright so how about we play a good game of hidden seek every night we will scare each member of the family but if they start attacking what do we do about that ?

Leila " if they start attacking we kill they ass on sight show no mercy to them mf "

toby " awesome that's all I needed to hear now it will be and even better game if you want to meet my vampire family ?

Leila " I would love to meet your family you can invite them in the house to will they be the one's to turn me into a vampire ?

toby " yes they will be the one to turn you into a vampire they have a gang call the bloody merry gang would you like to join it ?

Leila " yes I'll like to join it and I'll like to meet them as well I can't wait to play hide and seek tonight "

the first ritual with Kristy ...

\- Ryan and Mike watches the first video of Kristy practicing the ritual with the priest as she tells the man everything she sees -

the priest " ok Kristy now tell me what you see can you see toby is toby there ?

Kristy " I see toby talking to a girl in her room -

the priest " what does the room look like ?

Kristy " the room has a tent a bed , butterflies on the wall and a big mirror above the bed and I see another room with alot of tvs and two guys that look like brothers "

\- as Mike and Ryan was watching the video hearing Kristy describe what was in the house they started talking about it -

Ryan " what the fuck how the hell do she know were brothers and how the hell did she know we got tvs in the room ?"

Mike " nawl fuck that she just described Leila whole room and who the fuck is toby I thought I heard Leila talking in her room she said she was talking to her friend named toby "

night 1 ...

\- Ryan used the crama in the house and he sees chucky looking like he was staring straight at him but he disappear then he switched to see what was going on in lelia room as he saw a shadow figure talking to lelia but this time it wasn't toby it was kara -

kara " hey Leila toby tells me you wanted to join the bloody merry gang and become a vampire right ?"

Leila " yes that's right tonight were supposed to playing hide and seek are you one of the vampires ?"

kara " yes I'm one of the vampires I'm the first one toby contacted when I was 7 in a half years old but I had to do alot of training and rituals to become a full vampire I was also contacted by two vampire queens one name queen and the other was named marry Ann "

Leila " how did they contact you if you don't mind me asking ? and I know it takes five years toby told me when I got here earlier today "

kara " I played the bloody merry game I wanted to see if it was real she pulled me through the mirror and asked me what set I was from I told her I was from wonderland then she invited me to play a game of monopoly for the white queen "

Leila " so what did she mean when she asked you what set you came from ?" and I know how to play monopoly that's my shit "

kara " she thought I was part of one of the gangs in looking glass land but once I started playing the game I eventually become a blood gang member that's when I was human but when I got back home after joining the gang the two queens introduced to a vampire doll name chucky he asked me did I wanna play a game called hide the soul "

Leila " what happened after he asked you ? and toby asked me that today too and I said yes I am ready for anything to become a vampire and join the bloody merry gang "

kara " he asked me did I like my family that I was living with and I told him I didn't really fuck with them like that they then find out chucky was a vampire and tried to put him in jail then they tried to put me in a hospital but my grandma came and got me after she bailed chucky out we went back to my family house and killed each person one by one once they were all dead chucky made me a full vampire and he gave his magic powers as well "

Leila " sounds like you had alot of fun after you came back home so when can I meet chucky ? and the other vampires ?

kara " each night you will meet a different member and you can ask them any questions you have once we start playing hide and seek with your family toby will let you know when it time to start your first ritual "

\- later that night Skylar had came in the room to check on Lelia to see who she was talking kara turns into a shadow a take's her hand's and pushed her back through the door slamming Leila door shut and Lelia play's it off like she was sleeping before any one else came in -

night two ...

\- Ryan was looking at the camera the next night watching lelia as she was sleeping but all of sudden Priscilla shows up and looks at him in the face right through the screen and she reached her hand out and gripped his shirt jacked him up from the chair as she came out the TV screen and didn't say anything and she snatched the camera out of his hand and make him drop the camera -

\- Ryan and emily went out on a date the next morning while mike and Skylar watched Leila for a few hours they then went outside to see Katie and Kristy tombstone that says rest in peace 1982 as they looked at their tombstones they saw a vision of there house buring down ten years later in 1992 once the vision was over after looking at the tombstones they figure out there house was built on the same aera Katie and Kristy lived in -

\- the next day Ryan and emily called a priest to talk to lelia and has a interview with her -

second priest " hey there Leila your mommy and daddy said you been talking to ghost can you tell me what the ghost wanted with you ?

Leila " first mf there not ghost just because I talk to people y'all can't see doesn't mean there ghost get it right there vampires and since you're ass wanna know so much there going to turn me into one I already decided to join there side and there nothing you can do to change my mind get the fuck on with ghost shit "

\- she then attacked the priest by bashing his head into the table and flora then makes his body rise in the air and she slammed to the wall breaking his body first she violent rips his arms off and crushes them then she burns his legs after that she set his head on fire and his entire body vanished after ten minutes of his death -

\- todd then find out that Lelia friend toby was a demon from the bloody merry gang and he figured out a boy name hunter had his family killed in Nevada by a demon killing doll name chucky a demon name Priscilla two vampires name kara and Kristy and one human who can talk to spirts name flora -

night three ...

\- Ryan watches one of the video's from 1992 and he saw Leila with Katie, Kristy and hunter six years before she was adopted now in the future as Ryan watches the video the priest asked Kristy to contact Lelia in the future Kristy , Katie and hunter contacted Leila for the entire night -

the priest " OK Kristy now is time to talk to Lelia and tell her it's time to start her ritual Katie and hunter are on there way now "

Kristy " hi Leila are you ready to start your ritual kara and toby told me you understand everything right ?

Leila " yeah I understand everything and I know what I have to do to join the gang to become a vampire I had to kill a priest yesterday cause he was fucking with me who was the other girl that joined in ?"

Kristy " that was flora she has the ability to see spirit's and other beings Katie and hunter is ready for you "

Katie " what's sup Leila I been waiting six years for this now we can finally turn you into one of us and the way you and flora killed that priest was fucking awesome "

hunter " girl that shit was real you bashed his face in a tabel and knocked his ass out "

Leila " hell yeah we fucked his ass up so fast he didn't see it coming so I am ready to start the ritual "

Leila ritual ... night four

\- Leila was in the dark in her room looking in the mirror and she says the bloody merry oath three times and marry from through the looking glass pulled her through the mirror and she was looking glass land now with marry and toby -

now in looking glass land ...

\- marry has a make out session with Lelia and rubs her vagina for awhile until she made her come then Lelia took marry panties off and sucked her member until she came in her mouth she then eats her vagina out until she came for the second time she then eat out her ass making marry come for the 3rd time -

\- marry then lays down on the grass and Lelia slide down on her member and rides her for 20 mins she came on her member hard as she could then marry pushed her member in her ass and she pounds her ass in vampric speed going 30 miles per hours witch is really fast and Lelia came on her member for the second time but she kept riding her harder and harder marry then slides her fangs in her neck and take's all of her human blood until her body got completely numb Leila then passed out and marry took out her member from her ass then she gave toby all of lelia blood now he had a full physical body -

\- once toby got his physical body he then uses his demon magic to give Lelia the powers of a demon then she woke back up but now she was surrounded by kara , Kristy , Priscilla , and flora -

\- first kara goes up to Lelia and bites down on her neck giving her her blood as Lelia screams from kara slowly took her fangs out of her neck then Kristy comes in after her and bites Leila right side of her neck as screams again kirsty had took her fangs out of her neck lastly flora goes up to Lelia and bites down on her neck until she got enough blood finally Priscilla looks at Lelia and reaches her hand over her human heart and snatched it out of her chest and eats it then chucky shows up and does the famous hide the soul spell along with kara as she does the spell with him then Kristy and Katie join in and says the spell as well Lelia soul and spirit rises out of her human body and Priscilla burns both of them turning them into ashes then chucky gave her the mind and spirit of a vampire with demon magic powers -

night five back at Lelia house ...

\- the priest that flora had killed on night three had rose from the dead and start pouring holy water everywhere but the house violent has a earthquake and toby shows up as a vampire with pale skin and had on all black he ran up behind todd and strangle his body to death then dragged his body down the hall taken his whole spirit and cremated it -

\- Ryan then ran up behind toby dumping a bucket of holy water all over him but he then vanished from the sheet like he was never there -

\- Leila then teleport in the house staring at mike and Skylar and she uses demonic magic to burn Skylar and make setting there body's on fire and watches them get burn to death -

\- Leila then flys in the air going to her room and Ryan and Emily chase's her through the house she fly's up stairs Ryan was up the stairs out of nowhere kara arm Show's up rushing through his chest snatched his heart out and crushes it in his face and chucky flung his ax at his head so fast his head shoots up in the air as blood gushing from his neck right before his head can make it to the ground Kristy hand's violent bashes his brain out splattered all on the wall then flora set his body on fire -

\- Leila finally flu through the portal as Emily ran through it as well the entire house changed into her grandmother house as they was back in the house in 1992 -

night six Emily past in 1992 ...

\- Leila goes up to Kristy and Katie but Emily appear in the house as well she tries to walk up to Lelia to take her back home but toby rises in front of Emily by gripped her shirt and violent throws her body to the nearest wall then fold it in half and slammed on the ground and her entire body vanished in mid air -

night seven Leila birthday party ... 1992 ...

\- the next day it was Lelia birthday and she was sitting at the same table kara was Lelia sits at the front of the table as Kristy and Katie and chucky and kara, Priscilla and flora was there the party had just started -

\- Kristy went up to Lelia first and start making out with her then she fingers her vagina for about 10 mins in vampiric speed until she came then she took her fingers out her vagina and Lelia start sucking Kristy member but while she sucking her member Katie came up behind her and pushed her member in her vagina and start pounding her vagina for 20 mins in vampric speed then Kristy was humping her face for 30 mins in vampric speed Leila then came on Katie member hard as she could but Katie pulled out of her vagina and pushed her member in her ass and pounding it going 40 miles per hours Kristy pounds her face at the same speed and came hard in her mouth and Lelia swallowed it all then Katie came in her ass hard as she could and they both slows down Kirsty pulled out of her mouth and Katie pulled out of her ass to catch her breath -

\- they then switched position this time Katie pushed her member in Lelia mouth and Kristy pushed her member in Lelia vagina and start pounding it in vampric speed now she was going 50 miles per hours until Lelia came on her member she slows down taken out her member from her vagina and pushed it in her ass and pounding it in vampric speed at 60 miles per hours she then came in her ass hard as she could and Katie came in her mouth as well -

\- Katie and Kirsty pulled there members out of Lelia body now it was flora and Priscilla turn flora pushed her member in Lelia vagina and Priscilla pushed her member in her mouth and they pounds her body in demonic speed going 70 miles per hours Lelia came on flora member and flora pulled out of her vagina slowing down then she came on her ass hard as she could and Priscilla came in her mouth slowing down taken her member out of her mouth -

\- finally the last two people came up to Lelia one was a vampire and one was a demon kara lays down and Lelia slide down on her member and start riding her hard and fast as she could while she was riding her she sucked chucky off at the same time in demonic speed going 80 miles per hours and she came all over kara member then she pulled out and chucky came in her mouth at the very end of the scene the movie ended and the screen went black -

back at Kristy house in 2006 ...

\- Kristy house had got fuck up while she gone so Daniel had set up cramas every where that night -

Kristy " hey Katie I just wanted to talk you about something you know our demon toby ?"

Katie " yeah he used to hangout with us when we was younger why you ask ?"

Kristy " I think he's trying to contact us again some body trashed the entire house accept for hunter room it can't be no body but toby "

Katie " well what do he want with us he took our souls in 1988 it's 2006 have you made another deal with him ?"

Kristy " no I have not I haven't seen him since we turned Lelia into a vampire and that was the last time I talked to him "

alie " wait isn't hunter your first born son ?

Kristy " yeah he is my first born son why you ask ?"

alie " when ever a vampire has her first born they have to give them up to the person who turned them into a vampire toby is here for hunter it is his time to join the bloody merry gang "

Kristy " well then it looks like were going to be hanging out with toby again this should be interesting "

Katie " hell yeah but I thought he already joined it with Robbie when he was younger ?"

Kristy " he only did the rituals when he was 8 Robbie helped him get his powers but the family that adopted hunter when he was younger had got in toby way so toby never got a chance to fully put him in the gang "

Katie " oh yeah I remember that I killed that entire family but the family had scared toby off until I showed up "

\- the next day dan and alie take's Abby to the veterinarian for a check up while Kristy , toby , and hunter went down stairs for a big ritual for hunter -

in the basement Hunter's ritual ...

\- Kristy meets toby and hunter in the basement toby came up to Kristy and she sucked off his member until he came in her mouth then toby pushed his member in her vagina and pounds it in demonic speed going 20 miles per hours until she came on his member then he took it out of her vagina and pushed his member in her ass and pounds her in demonic speed going 30 miles per hours until he came in her ass -

\- now this time hunter came up to her and she sucked him off until he came in her mouth then she lay's down on the floor and hunter slide down on her member and rides her in vampric speed until she came in his ass hard ass she could then she jerked him off for the next 40 mins until he came all over her hand then he gets off her member -

\- then Toby slide down on her member and rides her in demonic speed going 50 miles per hours until she came in his ass then she jerked him off for an hour until he came on her hands and hunter and Toby licked her hands clean -

\- but it wasn't over yet the rituals was just starting Kristy lay's hunter down on the floor and she bites down on his neck hard as she could and take's all of his human blood from his body until he passed out kara Show's up and bites the same side of his neck as Kristy did and give him the blood of a vampire -

\- now there was a new member to the group name Leila who has been through the full ritual in 1992 she had bit the left side of his neck and gave him demonic magic and he starts to wake up but right before he could open his eyes Priscilla rises from the ground with flora and flora snatched his spirit out of his chest and Priscilla snatched his heart of his chest as well and breaks it in half and shares it with flora and they both eats it finally chucky Show's up and does the soul switching spell and gave it to toby -

the next night ...

\- dan and alie came home and the lights goes out then the house lights turned to green night vision and they got surrounded by Kristy , kara , Lelia , flora , Priscilla , hunter , toby , and chucky , -

\- first chucky flung his ax straight at Dan neck slicing his neck off and his head shoots high up in the air Lelia fly's up to it and bashed his head into a ceiling fan and the blads from the fan slicing his brains out she then burns his face into ashes she burns his brain as well -

\- back on the ground kara shoots lasers out of her eyes freezing Dan body to death then Priscilla and flora burns his spirit and cremated his heart turns it into ashes chucky ax then rotated and slashed alie head off and Kristy stabs her heart out violently and toby takes violently rips her body apart and hunter joined in stomping her remains into the ground you could her screaming in the house but Priscilla and flora turns into demons and they brutally beats ali soul until she was completely killed in the after life -


End file.
